


Peace Until We Meet Again

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bad Hebrew Translations, Dave lives, Difficult Pregnancy, Drug Addiction, F/M, Grief, M/M, Mpreg, talk about abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Klaus returns back to 2019 with a bit more baggage than before. He has to deal with losing the man he loves, carrying his child, and stopping the apocalypse all at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t uncommon for Klaus to come begging for something. Even when they were kids he would slide up to them, charming smile in place and ridiculous story at the ready that eventually led them to a club or his dealer’s house. 

 

Just as he had practiced his begging, Diego had practiced his refusal. 

 

It wasn’t the nice requests to go to a rehab center or offers to pay for it. There had been too many times where a tearful Klaus would swear up and down he was going to get help and then turn around and spend the money on whatever he could snort up his nose. Now, Diego would just glare at his brother until Klaus rolled his eyes, huffed, and went to find someone else to con. 

 

So when Klaus caught him in the foyer he knew how this was going to go.

 

“H-hey,” Klaus was wild eyed and sweaty, hands wringing together in front of him. “Can I get a ride?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh, come on,” his voice rose in a whine and he bounced a bit on the balls of his feet. “I need a ride to an appointment.”

 

Diego could recognize the symptoms of withdrawal all too well. He was familiar with the tremors that wracked Klaus’s thin frame. He was familiar with the glazed look in his eyes. He was familiar with the clench in his jaw and the way Klaus ground his teeth subconsciously. 

 

“No.”

 

Klaus’s shoulders slumped at that. “Diego...please, I can’t drive and I really, really need a ride.”

 

“I’m not taking you to get high,” Diego sighed and fixed his brother with a look. For a moment he felt a bit bad. Klaus looked close to tears but he had seen the smaller man pretend before. “Or drunk or whatever.”

 

“It’s a clinic,” Klaus gave him a tight smile. “Please?”

 

“No.”

 

Usually Klaus would pout and stomp off, muttering insults under his breath. This time his shoulders dropped even further and he looked down at his feet. Diego rolled his eyes and turned on his heel when a soft sniffle distracted him.

 

Was Klaus crying?

 

“Hey,” Diego murmured and Klaus flinched, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned and took a step towards his brother. Klaus sank further down and scrubbed at his face, smearing eyeliner across his face. 

 

“I really fucked up,” Klaus finally whimpered, squeezing his middle harder. “Diego, I really fucked up.”

 

After the life he had led, how bad did things have to be for him to think he had messed up that badly? Diego hesitated, still trying to figure out how this could be a really desperate attempt to get him to take him to get drugs. 

 

“Okay...”

 

“The clinic is a...it’s an addiction clinic,” Klaus mumbled, pressing the knuckles of his left hand against his teeth. “I need to go.”

 

“Christ Klaus,” Diego scowled, feeling a bit pissed that his brother had again tried to use him to get drugs. “You are shameless.”

 

He turned around but a bony hand wrapped around his arm. Diego rolled his eyes and glared down at Klaus’s pleading eyes. “Diego, please.”

 

“And I’m sure this time you’re totally going to go clean. You’re not going to take the money and spend it on whatever you can get your hands on?” Klaus flinched at his harsh tone. “So, tell me that’s not what you were about to do. Tell me that Klaus.”

 

For a long, long moment Klaus just stared at him. Tears made his green eyes seem so much brighter, more desperate. Then he let out a drawn out breath and his eyes drifted off to the side.

 

“I’m pregnant,” he breathed and Diego froze. “I’m pregnant and the baby will die if I try to go cold turkey. I need to get a prescription for methadone and start treatment.”

 

Instantly, Diego’s eyes drifted down to Klaus’s middle. His stomach was well hidden in the baggy tie-dye shirt and too big military vest. Maybe it was his mind playing a trick on him but he could maybe make out a slight curve.

 

“You better not be fucking with me.”

 

“No!” Klaus shook his head, eyes wild. “I’m not! I think I’m like...six weeks along. I swear. I...I just want to do the right thing. Please take me.”

 

Diego stared at his brother, trying to decide if this was a truly desperate attempt to slip into oblivion. He couldn’t be that far gone yet, he couldn’t lie to him like this. Still, Diego wasn’t completely sold.

 

“I’m going in with you,” his answer made Klaus close his eyes and nod slightly. 

 

They didn’t say a word as Klaus helped Diego with his boots and followed closely behind him when they left. As soon as they slid into the car Klaus pressed himself against the door, one hand against the glass like he was trying to make as much space between them as he could. 

 

It was a long, very awkward ride to the little clinic but by the time they arrived Diego was starting to doubt his disbelief. Klaus had done some shady things in the past but this was beyond ridiculous. He wasn’t even awkwardly flirting with the receptionist or anything. 

 

In fact, Diego had his doubts until he was staring at the tiny blob on the ultrasound machine.

 

“Well Mr. Hargreeves, it appears that you are indeed pregnant. I’d say about...eight weeks or so?” The doctor squinted at the screen for a moment and then nodded. “Yes, eight weeks.”

 

Klaus nodded, eyes locked on the screen as well.

 

“Now,” the doctor sat on her chair, clearing her throat a bit until Klaus finally looked at her. “I understand you have had a problem with drugs. Tell me more about that.”

 

“Um...I guess it started when I was maybe...twelve?” Diego’s jaw dropped at that. He didn’t know when things changed for his brother but he had always thought it was far later. “It started with pot and alcohol and then went into the harder stuff. I did a bit of everything as often as I could. The past ten months or so have been a bit different since...I haven’t had the same access, but I’ve been taking morphine quite frequently.”

 

“And did you stop when you found out you were pregnant?” Her voice was soft and kind.

 

“Um...kind of? I started tapering off...I didn’t want the withdrawal to do too much damage,” Klaus stared down at his trembling hands. 

 

The doctor nodded and looked down at her notes. “Let’s talk about some options. I’m going to be blunt so I apologize in advance. Babies who are born to drug addicted parents have many difficulties they have to face. Even if you get treatment while pregnant you are still exposing the fetus to drugs through the methadone. When the babies are born they are born with drugs in their system and will go through withdrawal themselves. They are most likely born with birth defects and are often born premature. I’m telling you this so you can make an informed decision.”

 

“Decision about what?” Klaus looked pale and drawn, hands clenched tight into fists. 

 

“Ending the pregnancy will allow you to get clean and not risk the side effects. You can get pregnant at a later time when there is less risk,” she was matter-of-fact but Klaus still looked beyond lost.

 

“No. I’m not going to end it.”

 

“Klaus,” Diego cleared his threat and scooted forward a bit, finally catching his brother’s eye. “If you get clean first then you can try again and make sure that you and your baby are safe and healthy.”

 

“I can’t,” Klaus squeezed his eyes shut tight and shook his head. 

 

“Klaus...”

 

“I can’t Diego,” Klaus choked out and buried his face in his hands. “Jesus Christ, I can’t do that.”

 

The doctor scooted forward and placed her hand on Klaus’s knee, gently rubbing at it. “Klaus, I can see you want to keep your baby safe. I commend you for that. That’s why you came here right? You knew you needed help to keep yourself and your baby safe.”

 

Klaus sniffed and nodded slightly, making Diego’s heart shatter in his chest. He was so used to seeing his brother as a selfish person who put his own well being in front of everything else. But this person in front of him was someone who truly, truly wanted to care for their child. 

 

“Let me tell you the plan then,” she gave him a warm smile. 

 

They sat through a detailed explanation of methadone treatment. By the time they left Klaus had taken his first dose and they had more pamphlets about pregnancy and drug treatment than they could ever dream of reading. 

 

The car was silent as Diego drove back to the mansion, hands clasped tightly on the steering wheel. Klaus had slumped against the passenger side door and had closed his eyes. The pamphlets were still held in a loose grip, nearly dangling from his fingers. 

 

“Can you pull over here?” Klaus spoke up softly. “Diego, right here.”

 

He didn’t even know where they were going but pulled into a nearby parking lot. Klaus didn’t even fully wait for the car to stop before he jumped out. He was halfway into the Veteran Bar before Diego could stumble after him.

 

This was not how he imagined his day would end. He didn’t think he would be chasing his pregnant brother through a dim bar. He didn’t think he would watch as Klaus slumped against a wall of pictures and stare tearfully at a blurry photograph from the Vietnam War. 

 

“Hey Dave,” Klaus’s voice was soft and wavering and he lifted his fingers to lightly trace along one man. “Hey. I saw our baby. It looks like an alien but...but it’s healthy. I’m going to do what I can to make sure our baby is okay. I promise. I promise I’ll keep our baby alive.”

 

Maybe Klaus had finally snapped. Maybe the drugs had finally melted away whatever parts of his brain were left. Still, Diego crept closer and stared at the photo as well. 

 

It was a platoon of soldiers from the Vietnam War, the time stamp and little plaque was enough to prove that. The man Klaus traced with his fingertips was tall and handsome with a square jaw and smiling eyes. It was when his eyes drifted on to the rest of the picture that his heart seemed to stop for a moment. 

 

Next to the man was Klaus, no doubt about it. He was dressed in army fatigues and the picture was just as aged as the rest. 

 

“Wait-” He started but a man cleared his throat behind them. 

 

“Hello boys, this bar is for vets only,” he sounded friendly enough, clearly thinking they were confused. 

 

“I am a vet,” Klaus’s airy voice made the man laugh loudly. 

 

“Really? In what war?” Diego turned from his brother to see the man’s disbelieving face. How could he explain what he thought was going on? 

 

“In none of your fucking business,” Klaus hadn’t moved his gaze from the picture. The man stiffened and Diego tried his damnedest to smooth it over, apologizing for Klaus before attempting to steer the other man out. 

 

Instead Klaus decided to snap. 

 

He spat out an insult and the man rushed him. Diego could see the exactly moment the regret sank in and managed to get in between them, shoving the man back with a snarl. He grabbed Klaus’s arm, practically pulling him out of the bar before shoving him in the car and pulling out of the parking lot. 

 

“I wasn’t done!” Klaus spat, both arms wrapped around his still flat stomach. “I wasn’t done!”

 

“You were!” Diego roared back and Klaus flinched, sagging back against the door. “You were fucking done because if that asshole punched you just right you would have lost the goddamn baby! All that talk about protecting it was bullshit wasn’t it?”

 

Klaus stared at him. “No.”

 

“Then why the hell would you pick a fight?” Maybe it was the adrenaline but he was shaking with rage. 

 

“Because I just wanted to see his face,” Klaus said in a whimper. 

 

The fight drained out of Diego and he leaned back, suddenly exhausted. He couldn’t imagine what Klaus was going through right now. He had just learned the biggest news of his life and made the biggest decision of his life. Of course he would have a hard time thinking straight.

 

“This guy...Dave? Is he the other father?” Diego asked softly and got a tiny nod in return. At that Deigo pulled the car over, frowning when Klaus pulled his knees to his chest. “Did you leave him behind when you...left?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“You traveled in time right?” Diego swallowed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “I figured by the tattoo and dogtags that you traveled through time. The Vietnam War? That sucks.”

 

A high pitched laugh bubbled out of Klaus’s lips and he smiled humorlessly. “It does.”

 

“Did you leave him back in the war?” Christ, being separated from your lover by fifty years or more sounded horrible. 

 

But Klaus shook his head, eyes haunted. “He died. He was shot and died in my arms.”

 

Fuck.

 

Diego stared at him in open mouthed horror. Klaus, happy upbeat Klaus, had gone through the most horrifying thing imaginable. He had held someone he loved and watched him bleed to death while carrying his baby. 

 

“So...so I can’t get rid of the baby. It’s all I have left,” tears bubbled over Klaus’s lashes and he looked away, wiping furiously at his eyes. 

 

Not knowing what else to do, Diego leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. Klaus instantly sagged into his touch and sobbed brokenly, fingers twisting into his jacket. They stayed like that for a long, long while until Klaus had stopped crying. 

 

“He knew about the baby. I suspected and went to a doctor when we were on leave,” Klaus whispered, staring blankly ahead but he seemed to relax when Diego nodded. “We couldn’t tell anyone or we would both be court marshaled. Hell, it was illegal just to touch another man much less get knocked up by one.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Diego nodded again. 

 

“He loved it. Every night he would lay his head on my belly and sing to it,” Klaus laughed tearfully, gently pressing a hand to his stomach. “Um...it went...’ _ Shalom chaverin, shalom chaverin. Shalom, shalom. L’hit-rah-oat. L’hit-rah-oat. Shalom.’... _ I never did ask what it meant.”

 

His voice trailed off and he finally pulled back, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. 

 

“You’ll be okay man,” Diego felt his throat go a bit tight. “We’ll help you. You are doing what is right for this baby. It’s so lucky that it has you.”

 

Klaus let out another hysterical laugh. “Maybe not, but...we can’t choose who our fathers are. I just hope I’m enough.”

 

Diego nodded, not knowing what else to say. 

 

“But...please don’t tell anyone else, okay?” Too bright green eyes turned to him. “The world is supposed to end. We can’t let this distract them.”

 

Another nod. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Klaus,” he cracked an eye open as the familiar soft voice and smiled, heart warming.

 

“Hey Ben.”

 

Long legs stretched out and his body shook with the force of the movement. A wide grin spread across Klaus’s face and he propped himself up on his elbows. His brother sat crosslegged on the end of his bed, eyes locked on his stomach.

 

“So, I just talked to you yesterday and then you come back knocked up,” brown eyes raised to meet his own as Klaus gently wrapped a hand around the small swell of his stomach. 

 

“It was past due really,” Klaus scooted back so he could sit against the headboard properly. “Why haven’t you popped in to say hi? It’s been a bit.”

 

Ben hummed and nodded. “You’ve been busy. How are you feeling?”

 

“Like shit. I’m puking constantly but I can’t tell if that’s the withdrawal or the little alien that had taken up residence in my guts,” Klaus let his eyes slide closed and tipped his head back. “And I’m so, so, so tired. Seriously Ben, I can’t keep my eyes open for more than like three minutes at a time.”

 

“Well, growing a human will take it out of you,” he laughed softly at Ben’s joke. “Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

 

“According to the doctor by the eighteenth week. That’s if I don’t miscarry by then,” the smile faded from both of their faces. “Because I’m more likely to miscarry than most. It’s a mix of the drug addiction and the fact that I’m a male carrier. In fact, it’s kind of fucked up that nature gave me the ability to grow this spawn but made it harder to do so.”

 

“I’m proud of you for going clean,” Ben reached out, hand hovering over Klaus’s calf. 

 

“I don’t have much choice. This poor baby is already going to be fucked enough having me as a dad. It’s going to have to go through withdrawal and possibly deal with birth defects.”

 

He blamed the tears burning the back of his eyes on the hormones. A chilly rush of air brushed against his leg as Ben attempted to pat it. 

 

“You must have really loved the other father...Dave was it?” He smiled at the mention of the other man. 

 

“I did,” he let out in a soft sigh. “And this baby is all I have left of him.”

 

Then he rambled about his time in Vietnam. He talked about the panic he had felt when he suddenly appeared in a flash of light and had a gun thrust into his hands. He talked about the way Dave took him under his wing and taught him how to survive. He talked about how the easy friendship had turned into something more. He talked about how he had sobbed out the news that he was pregnant and Dave had just held him and whispered that everything would be okay. He talked about those beautiful few weeks where they would talk about their future and daydream. 

 

He didn’t talk about how hot the blood felt on his hands or what it felt like to have your heart shatter. 

 

Klaus was in the middle of telling Ben a story about the time when he and Dave had found a erotic book store when a commotion exploded downstairs.

 

“Now, what the hell is that?” Klaus mumbled to himself, getting to his feet and wandering down the hall. The floral kimono he was wearing fluttered him as he got to the main staircase and saw his siblings racing around down below. 

 

“Bring her here,” Grace’s overly calm voice made a spike of alarm rush through him. “Careful now.”

 

Then he saw the too still bundle in Luther’s arms and gasped sharply. Allison lay limply, one arm dangling off to the side and too, too, too, too much blood spilling everywhere. The gasp in her throat looked horrifying and  _ no one could survive that. _

 

“What the hell happened?” He choked out, getting Diego’s attention as they hurried up the stairs after them. 

 

“Vanya did it,” Diego looked beyond scared, eyes wide and face pale in the harsh lights of the medical ward. “She...she has powers.”

 

That made Klaus pause and he stared at the carnage in front of him. How had Vanya, their shy quiet sister, done this? It made absolutely no sense. 

 

“She needs a blood transfusion,” Grace spoke out as she gathered a blood draw kit. Instantly Klaus jumped forward and yanked up the sleeve of his kimono, slapping the inside of his elbow. 

 

“No! Not in your condition,” Diego snapped. 

 

A hot flush of shame burned Klaus’s neck. He was completely useless. He couldn’t even try to save his sister with both the drugs lingering in his system and the baby he was carrying. So many bad decisions led to him standing at his dying sister’s bedside unable to do a damn thing. 

 

And no one noticed as he inched back to lean against the wall, hand pressed to his stomach. 

 

The time seems to race on and crawl at the same time. Luther seemed beyond desperate, big eyes flickering around the room sightlessly as he begged Pogo and Grace to save her. God, had he looked like that as Dave slipped away into the dark? Had he begged like that?

 

_ Please don’t make me go through that again. _ He begged the child growing in him.  _ Please don’t make me watch you die. _

 

But Allison didn’t die. A simple bandage covered the horror that they had seen earlier and Allison was going to live. 

 

They spread out after that, desperate to escape the metallic smell and memories of blood spilling onto the floor. Luther of course stayed behind and Klaus tried not to think too deeply into that. 

 

All he wanted to do was sleep and pretend that none of this was happening.

 

Luther appeared in his doorway hours later, disrupting his clear attempt to hide away. His brother’s face was the absolute picture of rage and it caused something cold to settle in his chest. 

 

“Come on.”

 

“What’s going on?” Klaus stood up, grabbing his army vest and slinging it on.

 

“Hurry up,” Luther growled and took his upper arm in one meaty hand, dragging him slightly. Klaus almost had to jog to keep up with him. He frowned as Luther walked him down a back staircase to a part of the mansion that he had never been before.

 

Five was already waiting in whatever creepy dungeon Reginald had built under the house but that was not what stole Klaus’s attention. Vanya was sobbing behind inches of glass and metal, hands pounding on the window.

 

“What the hell is going on?” He demanded, walking closer before being stopped by Luther. Diego hovered awkwardly in the corner, clearly torn between helping Vanya and staying back. 

 

“She hurt Allison,” Luther’s voice shook with rage and grief. “All that bullshit about her not having powers was a lie. Dad knew...he knew that she had powers and he knew that she was dangerous. He put her on meds so she couldn’t hurt anyone and she got off of them.”

 

Klaus blinked and stepped closer. How in the hell could Vanya had done  _ that _ to Allison? Reginald had put her on medication for a reason, that he knew, but Vanya would never have willingly hurt anyone.

 

“What kind of meds did he put her on?” Klaus asked airily. 

 

“What the hell does it matter?” Luther exploded, making the rest of them jump. “She’s dangerous!”

 

“It matters because if she has been taking pills forever and suddenly went off of them then her brain is on fire,” Klaus crossed his arms over his chest. “Her powers are all out of whack and she has never been trained like us to take care of it.”

 

Luther stared at him in disbelief. “It doesn’t matter. She hurt Allison.”

 

“It matters because she can’t control it. We can help her by letting her detox slowly,” Klaus argued back. “Then we can help her gain some control over her powers. It’s not fair to punish her for something out of her control.”

 

“How many times have you tried to detox? How many times has it stuck?” Luther’s eyes blazed. 

 

Diego went perfectly still at that but Klaus just raised his chin. “I’m detoxing now and it’s sticking. She’ll do it because she has everything to lose if she doesn’t.”

 

Soft, careful footsteps made them all freeze and look to the stairs to see Allison making her way down them. Her eyes were ringed with red and her face was pinched with fear. A notebook was held up in a shaky hand.

 

_ Not her fault _

 

“Oh we know,” Klaus practically skipped around Luther to press the intercom button. “Vanya?”

 

“Klaus!” Vanya sobbed out, staring pleadingly at them. “Please I’m sorry! Allison! I’m so, so sorry.”

 

“It isn’t your fault, it’s those nasty pills,” Klaus said with what he hoped was a soothing smile. “You went off them too fast. You and me, we’ll be detox buddies!”

 

Vanya sniffled and shook her head. “I...I don’t like being on them.”

 

“Oh I know but if it means controlling your powers and not...blowing up the moon or whatever then we’re gonna have to detox,” he shrugged lightly. “Come now, it’ll be a fun brother-sister bonding activity.” 

 

“I...I don’t understand what’s going on. I don’t understand what’s happening to me,” Vanya whimpered out and she looked so lost. 

 

“It’s easy love. Just take a little less every day and you won’t even miss it,” Klaus lied through his teeth. “Imagine how much easier it’ll be to control when you only have a little bit at a time. You’ll be a pro in no time at all.”

 

Vanya shuddered and her hands almost seemed to vibrate. It was obvious that her power terrified her but she was also angry and hurt. She was in pain and sometimes that pain could lash out. Klaus understood that all too well. 

 

“Vanya,” he lowered his voice, glancing at his siblings. “I know what it feels like to lose everything. I know what it feels like-”

 

“No you don’t!” She screamed and the glass vibrated dangerously. 

 

Klaus hesitated. “I do. I promise I do. Let us help you, please. I know we didn’t do a great job growing up but let us make it up to you now. I...I don’t want my child to grow up in a world where people can’t redeem themselves.”

 

A strange, breathless silence followed. Vanya froze completely, eyes flicking from his face to his stomach. “What?”

 

“Wouldn’t you know that I went and got myself knocked up so I really would rather not have the world end any time soon,” a blush colored his cheeks as he shrugged. “Please Vanya, we weren’t good to you before. Let us try now.”

 

There was a pause and she nodded slightly. 

 

“Super! Let’s get you some pills,” Klaus clapped his hands together. At some point in their conversation Pogo had appeared, gone back upstairs, and reappeared with an orange bottle of pills. 

 

Another awkward moment followed as he used a little door to hand Vanya two of them. With a reassuring nod from Klaus she swallowed them both and grimaced at the chalky aftertaste. 

 

“This is ridiculous,” Luther finally seethed. “You saw what she did to Allison! She cut her throat wide open! You’re going to expose your...your child to that?”

 

Klaus glared at his brother. It was strange to deal with Luther’s explosions when there weren’t any drugs to mellow everything out. “ _ That _ is our sister and maybe for the first time we should act like a damn family and not just play at it.”

 

Luther spun on his heel and stomped up the stairs. His steps were so loud that Klaus wouldn’t have been surprised if the walls themselves shook. Allison hovered for a moment, smiled softly at them, and then followed Luther up the stairs. 

 

“Well, that wasn’t too difficult,” Five said sarcastically as Diego turned the crank and opened the vault. 

 

“Who’d have thought an in depth knowledge of drugs would be what saved the world,” Klaus clapped his hands again and pulled Vanya in for a hug. “Come on dear sister, let’s go detox together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or how Klaus saved the world by realizing that if you are on heavy duty anti-anxiety pills for your whole life the LAST thing you should do is go off them cold turkey.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison heard the vomiting from down the hallway early in the morning. 

 

She glanced over at Luther who was still fast asleep, drool puddling on the pillow. It was kind of adorable to be honest but the meaty arm she had to slide out from underneath was less adorable. Thankfully, he slept like the dead and didn’t notice her grabbing her notebook and making her way down the hall. 

 

Just like she suspected, Klaus was curled up by the toilet miserably. He was wearing his army vest over a bare vest and a pair of her old pink camo pajama pants. Green eyes tiredly drifted up to meet hers and he raised his hand in greeting. 

 

“Three months in and I’ve realized that morning sickness is all fucking day sickness,” his voice was hoarse. 

 

Allison smiled sympathetically and sat on the edge of the tub, scribbling in her notebook.

 

_ I didn’t stop puking when I was pregnant until two weeks before Claire was born. _

 

After he finished reading the note his nose scrunched up in distaste. “Well that’s reassuring.”

 

She leaned forward to rub his shoulder reassuringly before letting her fingers drift down to the name patch sewn it. Klaus blushed slightly and reached up to curl his fingers around the letters.

 

“His last name was Katz,” he said softly. “I want it to be the baby’s last name too. I don’t want it growing up with the Hargreeves name following its every move.”

 

Allison nodded faintly, sliding down from the rim of the tub to sit on the floor next to him. Her eyes drifted from the name to his stomach. Klaus had always been skinny but the drugs had caused him to waste away. His gaunt figure looked almost wrong with the distinct curve. 

 

“It just looks like I ate too much,” he grumbled. “Ugh, I’m going to be a whale.”

 

She rolled her eyes and jumped to her feet, holding out a hand for him to take. Still holding his hand, she pulled him down the stairs into the kitchen. A faint, curious smile quirked at his lips but he didn’t question her until she wrote him another note.

 

_ Any cravings? _

 

“Oh my God, yes!” His eyes lit up. “But nothing I can take with the baby.”

 

She rolled her eyes and tapped the notepad again. 

 

“Maybe...french toast?” He sounded a bit meek at that, shoulders curling up self consciously. “I read this article once about putting curry powder in it and that sounds divine.”

 

With another eye roll she pushed him towards the chairs and started pulling ingredients and pans out. Klaus sat down a bit ungracefully and started rambling, using his unique ability to have a conversation entirely on his own while she cooked. 

 

“Why does no one tell you about the crazy bullshit that happens when your pregnant? I’ve done some fucking research and I’m telling you that I’m not too excited about what’s to come,” he ranted, HELLO and GOODBYE waving around as he talked. “Your belly button pokes out, you start  _ leaking _ , you grow a fucking skeleton inside of you. It’s wild.”

 

Allison shot him a look and he propped his chin on his folded hands. 

 

“Did you poop yourself during deliver? I hear that happens,” he gasped when she gave him a shrug and a nod. “No way. Shit, do I have anything to look forward to?”

 

She allowed herself a moment to grab her notepad as the french toast sizzled.

 

_ A baby dumbass. _

 

“A baby dumbass?” He gave her a knowing smile and she glared before making a short mark.

 

_ A baby, dumbass. _

 

Klaus stared at that a bit longer and sighed. “You’re right. I just...I just worry. I worry that I’m going to do everything wrong and fuck this kid up worse than dear ol’ Reggie fucked us up. I know, that’s not possible but...still.”

 

Silence followed as Allison plated up a small pile of french toast. She placed the plate in front of him and sat opposite him. Klaus took a huge bite of the french toast and let out a truly pornographic moan, eyes just about rolling back into his head. 

 

“Amazing,” he sighed, shoveling another bite into his mouth. “Really amazing. It’s funny cause when I’m not puking I’m stuffing my face.”

 

Allison gave him a shrug as if to show that she understood. Then she remembered the mumbled worries from earlier and wrote him a message.

 

_ You’re going to be a great dad. Honest. _

 

A grimace twisted Klaus’s face and he shook his head a bit. “Sure, dad of the year right here. Who wouldn’t want to be born with drugs in their system to a father who did some seriously fucked up stuff to get high.”

 

It was Allison’s turn to wince at that. She knew vaguely about Klaus’s past and didn’t want to push. That part of his life was over and she was grateful for that. Instead of arguing she just took the notepad and underlined her last message twice. When that still didn’t get a response she wrote underneath it.

 

_ You have us. We’ll help. _

 

To her surprise tears instantly flooded Klaus’s eyes and he wiped at them, sniffing. “Shit, everything makes me fucking emotional. I’m not going to be able to wear my eyeliner or mascara.”

 

Allison smiled and leaned forward to hug him tightly, smacking a kiss on his cheek. He squirmed, like he was trying to get away, but there wasn’t much force to it. After a moment he just relaxed and rested his head on top of hers. 

 

The french toast was finished, the kitchen was clean, and they were both tucked back into bed. 

 

Allison went back to sleep with a smile on her face. 

 


End file.
